Not tonight
by Dreamsand
Summary: This was the last thing she’d expected to happen tonight, but it did.Tonks and Lupin all along!


**A/N:** This is my first story on I'm Dutch so there may be a few grammar mistakes in it (I put on spell-check but that doesn't eliminate all faults). This is a part of the story of Remus and Tonks, it tells what happened between the two of them (in my imagination of course) between the argue in the hospital wing and the holding hands at Dumbledore's funeral. It's a oneshot, hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, only the plot is mine.

**---**

Tonks burst out of the doors of the hospital wing before anyone had the chance to stop her. She walked until she reached the great hall. The cold evening breeze streaked across her face as she pushed open the large wooden doors. Not looking at the place where Dumbledore had fallen only hours previously she started to run. Thinking.

What did she do wrong? Why wouldn't he look at her when they talked? Why couldn't he just say he didn't love her? Why was he only making up excuses to keep her away from him? Tears prickled in her eyes as she reached the shore of the lake. Quietly she sat down and laid her head in her arms, she didn't cry much, actually she had never cried before he ripped her heart out. But now she cried out loud with only one name in her head. The name of the man she loved; Remus Lupin.

"Nympha." a hoarse voice spoke from behind her. She knew instantly who it was but refused to look up. His arm softly touched hers as he sat down beside her. They sat there together on the cold soil near the water, the half-moon shining pale above them.

"Nympha I…" he began,

"Please, don't do this to me Remus… not now… not tonight," she muttered softly, "not twice in one day. I don't think I can handle that."

She felt his rough hand caressing her cheek and the cold night seemed to disappear completely for only that one moment. His fingers got hold of her chin and he softly tilted her head up, looking deep into her eyes.

"Why don't you get it… we can't be together. I would only hurt you." He whispered to her.

"Hurt me? You cannot hurt me more then you already did…" Her eyes glistened with tears again and she quickly turned away from him. He tried to grasp her hand but she pulled away.

"I love you Tonks. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. Your spontaneity, the way you make people smile when you change your nose or… or your hair. I love the way you trip over the umbrella stand at Grimmauld Place and get up as if nothing happened," he took her hands between his and this time she didn't protest, "the way you smile, the way you talk… I love every single part of you. You mean the world to me Tonks, don't you see?!"

She stood up and turned her back to him: "I don't know what to believe anymore Remus… first you tell me that we can't be together and now say you love me." Tonks strolled away, leaving him lonely by the lake.

Lupin's eyes lingered over the smooth surface of the lake. It was a quiet night; nothing seemed to move in the darkness around him. Even the wind was holding its breath. Suddenly the loveliest sound he'd ever heard danced trough the air. It was the song of a phoenix, who was mourning over his dead master. He lay back in the grass and closed his eyes, just listening to this most beautiful of sounds. When the bird's song ended his head was full of incoherent thoughts, only one name seemed to return every time. The name of the woman he loved; Nymphadora Tonks.

"Remus," the motherly voice of Mrs. Weasly interrupted his contemplations, "why don't you just go to her. Tell her how you really feel." He jumped upright, it was like she was reading his very mind.

"I did… I told her. She just walked away." He softly replied.

"Well, you can't blame the poor girl. She can't be else then very confused. Even I don't get what you really want. Do you, yourself, know what you want?"

"I do, I want… I want her," He looked down to the grass, "But I don't want to endanger her, or make her unhappy. And that's what will happen."

"Nobody is exactly safe right now. It's war Remus. And I'm sure you've seen the way she looks the last couple of months. She's not what you'd call happy," Softly she nudged his arm and said quietly, "I saw her running towards the library."

"Nymphadora." it was the second time he'd looked her up that night and every time he'd made her feel more alone and helpless.

"Go away!" Her words sounded harsh and when she looked up she was sure she saw a look of pain spread over his face. She looked at him and with a few strides he was by her side.

"Listen to me Nympha," He pleaded, her eyes hadn't left his face. Softly he stepped closer to her, their lips only inches apart, "I do love you".

Their faces moved even closer together and softly he pressed his lips on hers. Before Tonks even realized what was happening she'd thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When they broke apart she rested her head against his shoulder, this was the last thing she'd expected to happen tonight, but it did. He wrapped his arms around her trembling body and held her close to him.

"I promise I'll never act this stupid again. I…" he started but she laid a finger on his lips.

"Ssh, don't spoil it."

Almost an hour later she left the library, content, and happy beyond belief.

"Nymphadora dear," Mrs. Weasley studied her carefully, "your hair is pink again. Did Remus…?" her voice sounded delighted but the worry was still to be read in her eyes. Tonks smiled.

"Don't ask tonight Molly, not tonight." She said while walking past her, only turning around to say, "And don't call me Nymphadora!" She winked and turned around the corner.

Mrs. Weasley stood quiet for a few moments and smiled too. "Not tonight indeed." Were her last thoughts before walking away.

**A/N: **Please r&r, I'd love to hear what I can improve in my writing and (of course) what my good points are. Reviews will really make my day!


End file.
